The objective of this proposal is the examination of the early effects of estrogen on the central nervous system during different states of behavioral and physiological function. These early effects of estrogen will be analyzed by studying hypothalamic estrogen binding proteins (EBP) and estrogen-induced proteins in the hypothalamus. The EBP from bovine hypothalamus will be isolated, chemically characterized and used to raise antibodies to EBP. This isolation and purification will utilize the techniques of affinity chromatography, gel filtration and gel electrophoresis. The anti-EBP antibodies will be used to study the immunofluorescent localization of EBP in rat hypothalamus during sexual development, puberty, the estrous cycle and following androgen sterilization. Quantification of EBP will be carried out by radioimmunoassay. These studies will yield a greater understanding of the relationship between hormonally induced biochemical changes and behavioral and physiological responses.